


No Control

by Taitsu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Minor Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Omega Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Omega Verse, it's very consensual but they didn't talk about it, non-con claiming, protective friend Jake, ruts, some inconsistencies, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: Heeseung has really strong ruts. Sunghoon has really strong heats. The logical solution, according to Sunoo, is for them to help each other. Feelings are involved and things get even more complicated when Heeseung accidentally claims Sunghoon.OrSunghoon convinces Heeseung to let him help him through his rut without talking about what they feel for each other like they should have.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 99
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever alpha/beta/omega, so don't be too harsh? I don't know what I'm doing, what I do know is that I'll update daily because I have it all written out, I just want to check for mistakes.  
> Also! It's not mentiones, but this happens like five years in the future, they are aged up, in my mind at least. Didn't clarify, so think of their ages however you are more comfortable.

It was one of those days when the omegas in Enhypen just gathered together to talk and spend some time away from the alphas. And so, Jungwon, Sunoo and Sunghoon sat together in a room talking about random things. Sunghoon did feel a little left out when the two would talk about their boyfriends. The others might have shared more than Sunghoon had wanted to know about them and their relationships with Jay and Niki. And then Sunoo brought up that issue.

“Heeseung-hyung’s rut is coming up soon, isn’t it?” Maybe it was just Sunghoon who didn’t want to think about that specific thing.

They all know that while Heeseung’s ruts were short, lasting two days at most, they were intense. Or so Heeseung claimed, none of them had ever spent one of his ruts with him, but they had no reason to doubt him. He never went into detail as to how it was intense, and Sunghoon really appreciated that. The last thing he needed was to picture Heeseung during his rut with details, his imagination was wild enough as it was and he did not need that feeding into his hopeless feelings.

“I think it’s in a couple of days? Jay’s in a week, so it should be before that,” Jungwon answered.

The thing was, with all the time they spent together, the alpha’s ruts had more or less synced up and the same happened with the omega’s heats. The fact that they had to take suppressants during I-Land, for obvious reasons, and had gotten off them right after had helped syncing them up. They weren’t yet synced to each other, but with Sunoo dating Niki and Jungwon dating Jay, Sunghoon had no doubt it would happen sooner or later. They just had to spend a couple more cycles together and it would definitely happen. Sunghoon didn’t know yet if that would be a blessing or a curse.

“I feel a little bad for him, maybe if he had someone to spend it with,” Sunghoon ignored the pointed look Sunoo was sending him, “he wouldn’t suffer so much.”

“If he wanted help, he would have asked someone,” Sunghoon said, though he wasn’t so sure that would be the case. “Also, we don’t know if he _suffers_ , he said they are intense, that could mean anything.”

“Right, because _intense_ can mean that many different things when talking about this,” Jungwon rolled his eyes.

“Remember when you said your heats are intense,” Sunoo started.

“Please, don’t.” Sunghoon did not want to remember what he had said.

“I remember you saying something about needing a knot so bad you thought you would die?” Sunghoon groaned in embarrassment, “or was it wanting to be filled up till you felt sick? Maybe it was just a thick hard-”

“Can we forget I said any of that?” Sunghoon wanted to disappear.

“I get it though, it does feel good during heats,” Jungwon commented, and Sunghoon really didn’t want to think about how it felt.

“It feels good regardless,” Sunoo added. Niki was either the luckiest or unluckiest person ever for dating Sunoo, Sunghoon couldn’t decide. “Anyway, I’m just saying… you could offer your help, and he could help you.”

“You two are friends and have terrible cycles, so it would make sense,” Jungwon said, obviously having talked about this with Sunoo beforehand.

The truth was, it wasn’t unheard of, in fact, it was pretty common. Friends who had a hard time during their heats or ruts would make a deal to help each other. It was convenient and most of the time they were so out of it during the act that it didn’t even affect their relationships. However, most of the time those friends didn’t have feeling for each other. And Sunghoon was pretty in love with Heeseung already. He couldn’t put himself in that situation and expect his heart to come out intact.

“I’m not going to offer my help, if he asks I’d consider,” if Heeseung were to ask, Sunghoon doubts he would be able to say no.

“Heeseung-hyung would never ask,” Jungwon sighed, “he wouldn’t want to bother anyone, we don’t see him at all when he’s in rut.”

“You don’t see me when I’m in heat either,” Sunghoon comments, “I don’t see any of you, and I don’t want to either.”

“Your heats are extreme, I don’t want to see that either,” Jungwon was quick to say.

“And we spend it with our boyfriends, not a fair comparison,” Sunoo points out, “we see Jake-hyung all the time.”

“Let’s be honest, we all envy Jake.”

While most of them were inconvenienced by their heats or ruts to different degrees, Jake was just fine most of the time. Sure, his rut lasted longer than any of theirs, but it was so mild sometimes you could even miss it. Sometimes it was a little stronger, and he would lock himself up, but more often than not, you’d see him through his rut like he was just mildly horny. It could get awkward sometimes, but nothing they couldn’t handle.

“Which is why,” Sunoo insisted, “you should help Heeseung and let him help you, it’s not like you want to help Jake, do you?”

“What if I do?” Sunghoon knew he was being stupid.

“But do you?” Jungwon asked.

“Well… no, but that’s not the point,” Sunghoon admitted, “maybe I just don’t want to help or be helped by either?”

“I don’t know why you are lying; we all know you want Heeseung-hyung.” Sunghoon pushed Sunoo for that.

“It doesn’t matter if I want him or not, if he doesn’t want me,” Sunghoon didn’t mean to sound so dejected.

“Oh, you want him want him,” Jungwon seemed to just realised.

“Of course, what did you think?” Sunoo answered instead of Sunghoon.

“That he just wanted to have sex with him? This does change things,” Jungwon stopped Sunoo. “We can’t ask him to do that if he likes Heeseung, it could be dangerous.” At that point, Sunghoon was not about to deny his feelings if Jungwon was going to be on his side.

“That is _exactly_ why he should do it,” Sunoo insisted, “you don’t want Heeseung-hyung to spend his ruts with some other omega and!” he paused, “you don’t want to spend your heats with another alpha.”

“You keep ignoring that Heeseung-hyung doesn’t want me, during or out of rut,” Sunghoon reminded him. Sunoo just rolled his eyes.

“You haven’t asked him yet,” Sunoo’s point was valid. “The worst that could happen is he says no, friends ask each other all the time, it’s not like he’ll figure out you are in love with him just from that.”

“Saying I’m in love is…”

“The truth, don’t even try it.” Sunoo warned him, Sunghoon couldn’t really argue.

Could Sunghoon live with Heeseung rejecting his offer? Probably so, but he would be embarrassed for a couple of days at the very least. He didn’t want their relationship to become awkward because of him, he was already doing his best so his feelings wouldn’t show. Deep down, he had a feeling he would mess it up if he did offer. He was also convinced Heeseung would refuse him, so there really was no point in asking.

“I don’t know, if Heeseung-hyung says yes, Sunghoon-hyung would end up in a no-feelings arrangement… and we know that’s impossible on his side.” Jungwon wasn’t wrong.

“That’s when he starts trying to get it to be more than that, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Sunoo said, matter of fact.

“Just because it worked with you and Niki doesn’t mean it would with me and Heeseung-hyung.”

“I still think you should ask, if you are so sure he’ll say no, you have nothing to lose.” Sunghoon looked at Jungwon for help, but the other just shrugged, there was nothing else he could say.

“It’s still up to me, and I don’t think I can do it,” Sunghoon said.

Because, even though he could think of a thousand reason as to why it was a bad idea, he still wanted. He wanted to have that with Heeseung, and Sunoo trying to convince him was giving him some much needed encouragement. He was terrified of the consequences asking could have, completely frighten of Heeseung agreeing or disagreeing. But he had to admit, having someone to spend his heats with would be nice, and if that someone was Heeseung all the better. Also, being there for Heeseung during his rut, knowing the other trusted him enough for it, that would probably give him enough confidence to confess.

He’d have to think some more about it, really take everything into account. He didn’t want to cause any problems within the group, specially not because he had gone and fallen for another member who didn’t like him back.

“You are considering it.” Jungwon meant to ask, but it came out as a statement.

“I just…” he started but didn’t know what to say, “It would be nice.” Sunoo smiled.

“It’d be more than _nice_ and you know it,” his smile turned a little mischievous.

“I-” Sunghoon started, but just as he was about to say something, probably, embarrassing, Jay walked into the room.

They all stopped to look at him.

“I feel like I walked in on something I shouldn’t have,” Jay was frozen in place, “what were you talking about?”

“Heeseung-hyung’s rut,” Sunoo answers honestly.

“Why?” He asked confused.

“Just thinking, he says they are ‘intense’, but we don’t really know what that means… for alphas.”

And Sunghoon knew what Sunoo was doing, if anyone knew anything about Heeseung’s rut, it would be Jay. If they could get any information on it, he knew he could probably convince Sunghoon into offering his help. There was no way Sunghoon wouldn’t offer it if he knew Heeseung suffered through them.

“Well… but you should know? I mean, you know how Niki’s are, and” he turns to look at Jungwon, eyes softer, “you know how mine are.”

“Yes, but it’s not the same, is it? With an omega and alone,” Sunoo countered, “for omegas at least, it isn’t, with an alpha is way more manageable.” Jay stopped for a second.

“I don’t want to know…”

“Also, Heeseung-hyung made it sound like his are worse than other alphas?” Jungwon was using all his charms to get Jay to answer.

“Uh… okay, but you can’t tell him I told you,” he gave in, “from what he’s told me, he said he just gets very aggressive and he has a very strong urge to… mate, basically, which is what we all feel though maybe stronger on him.” Everything that sounded pretty standard, “he also said it… that it was so strong he hurt himself a couple of times, trying to get out of the room.”

“What do you mean?” Sunoo asked.

“Like, you know the room is built so it’s really hard to break in or break out.” They all nodded, “during his rut, he tries to get out to get to an omega, but he tries to the point of hurting himself.”

There was a collective realisation between the omegas. Neither Sunoo nor Jungwon had used the room in their new apartment since they were already with their alphas, but Sunghoon had. He knew how hard it was to get in and out of it, even while completely conscious. It was just built to protect them and offer a safe space for both omegas and alphas who were alone. He had noticed some of the furniture and the walls had weird marks, like they had been damaged. He never considered that could have been Heeseung. The door had the most damage.

“So you are saying… he’s in pain,” Sunghoon didn’t want to know the answer to Sunoo’s question.

“Most definitely, even without that, he’s said that he feels like his insides are being stabbed, he feels like dying most of the time,” Jay answered. Sunghoon’s entire being fell to the floor, Heeseung suffered so much and he didn’t ask for help even once.

“Would being with an omega help him?” Jungwon asked, and Jay did his best not to look suspicious.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea…” Jay admits.

“Why?” Jay raised his eyebrows at Sunghoon’s question making his blush.

“I mean, the omega would have to be very willing to submit and know that they’d be up for quite the rough time,” Sunghoon almost got wet at the thought of Heeseung being rough with him, but he controlled himself. “From what he has said, he doesn’t have much control during his rut, if any at all, which would mean the omega would be in front of pure alpha instincts… Heeseung-hyung’s are pretty strong.”

“And… if the omega was willing?” Sunghoon asked, just a little bit red on the face.

“Are you thinking about it, Sunghoon?” That made Sunghoon blush harder, “I’d say, if the omega was sure, to go for it.”

Sunghoon had a lot to think about, and he knew it would be hard with all this new information to not seriously consider offering Heeseung help. He’d do anything for Heeseung to not be in pain, and if he got to have sex with him and relieve his own heats in the process, all the better. Thinking of how Jay had described Heeseung’s ruts made him want to help him even more. Not only to ease Heeseung’s agony, but because he was starting to fantasise about how that would go. He really didn’t need to know, but now he did and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunghoon doesn't really let Heeseaung say no.

Had Sunghoon made up his mind or not about asking Heeseung, the next morning, Sunoo made it up for him. Without even asking, him and Jungwon made sure to take Niki and Jay out of the kitchen. Jake and Sunghoon shared one look at each other for not even a second and Jake already knew what was happening and he let himself out. That meant only Heeseung and Sunghoon were left in the kitchen. Sunghoon wondered if breakfast was the best time to bring up such a topic, but he was already there and he knew he wouldn’t do it if he postponed it.

Honestly, he didn’t even know how to begin the conversation. With which end of the deal did he begin, Heeseung helping him or him helping Heeseung? Should he even mention he wanted Heeseung to help him through his heat? He knew his heat would be right after Heeseung’s rut, maybe a day or two after, so it would make sense to mention it, right? Sunghoon was nervous, his palms were sweating and his heart was beating abnormally fast. He was going to do it.

“Hyung?” He called, voice soft and a little chocked, but he hoped Heeseung wouldn’t notice. Heeseung was eating so he only hummed as a response, “your rut is coming up soon, isn’t it?” At this, Heeseung stopped.

“Can you smell it already? I thought I had a couple more days…” Sunghoon stepped closer to where Heeseung was sitting and not so subtly smelled around Heeseung. His scent was enticing, like always, but he wouldn’t say he smelled any different than usual.

“I can’t smell it yet.” Heeseung relaxed at that, “but… uh… I was thinking, are you… spending it with anyone?”

“Of course, not,” Heeseung scoffed, “I never spend it with anyone.”

“I know, but…” Sunghoon bit his lip nervously, “maybe you wanted to?”

“Sunghoon… are you…”

“Offering, yes.” He said before Heeseung, he couldn’t lose his courage then, “I’m saying we could help each other.”

“You want me to help you with your heat?” Sunghoon fidgeted with his fingers while nodding.

“I want to help you during your rut and for you to help me during my heat,” Sunghoon knew it was obvious he was nervous. He didn’t have much hopes that Heeseung would agree, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want it.

“I-” Heeseung stopped looking surprised, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

That wasn’t what Sunghoon was expecting. That wasn’t a rejection, that didn’t mean he didn’t want to. It almost sounded like he had even thought about it and thought it was a bad idea. Sunghoon couldn’t figure out why he’d think that, and he also couldn’t figure out how he felt about it. To some extent, Sunghoon could understand that Heeseung probably thought about asking for help, but ultimately discarded the thought. He wanted to know.

“Why?” Sunghoon hadn’t been planning on convincing Heeseung, but knowing there was a chance, he was tempted to try.

“Eh… I’ve mentioned… that my ruts are intense,” Heeseung began explaining, but when it seemed like he wouldn’t elaborate, Sunghoon decided to pressure him a little.

“Wouldn’t that mean you should spend it with an omega? So it’s not so bad?” Heeseung tensed and he seemed to ponder if he should explain.

“My ruts- I’m not  _ me _ during them,” he said, “I don’t like how I become, it’s… I’m so violent, I-” he sighed, he was distressed, Sunghoon wanted to calm him down. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sunghoon stopped breathing for a second. Heeseung hadn’t said he didn’t want to hurt an omega, he said he didn’t want to hurt  _ Sunghoon _ . His pulse quickened, did that mean Heeseung had considered him to spend his ruts with? Surely it had to be because he was the only omega in the group without an alpha. Yet, Heeseung could get an omega from somewhere else, it didn’t have to be from the group. And he still considered Sunghoon.

“You wouldn’t,” Sunghoon said a little out of breath, “I don’t think you would.”

“I can’t control it, Sunghoon, I’d be aggressive with you without meaning to,” maybe Sunghoon shouldn’t feel aroused from that, it obviously bothered Heeseung. But just imagining Heeseung treating him with force had him becoming wet. He hoped Heeseung couldn’t tell.

“But maybe, if you were with an omega, it wouldn’t be so bad,” he had to insist, if that was Heeseung’s only objection, he had to convince him.

“You don’t know that and I don’t want to risk it,” Heeseung was firm, but Sunghoon was not ready to give up.

“What if I don’t mind it?” Heeseung looked confused, so Sunghoon clarified “if I don’t mind you being… aggressive.” He took a deep breath, “I know how it can be, I don’t feel like myself during my heats either.”

Heeseung visibly swallowed and licked his lips. Sunghoon had never talked about his heat with the alphas. He had his reasons, the same Heeseung probably had for not talking about his ruts in detail. But he was willing to play that card, he knew most alphas wouldn’t be able to say no to spending a heat with him if they knew. Mostly, he didn’t want to make his friends uncomfortable or somehow interfere in their relationships. If Heeseung’s alpha side was as violent and dominant as he made it sound, he wouldn’t be able to resist.

But he didn’t say anything, he waited for Heeseung to ask.

“What- Do you mean-?” Heeseung seemed affected just by the thought of Sunghoon’s heat. 

“My heats are  _ very _ painful for me…” Sunghoon started, “I feel so lonely and desperate, I cry every time.” It wasn’t a lie, during his heats he always ended exhausted emotionally more than physically. Hopefully, this time would be different.

“That’s…” Heeseung started blushing.

“That’s not all, I always cry for…” He couldn’t believe he was going to say it again; he couldn’t believe he was going to tell Heeseung about it. Sunghoon did his best not to blush in embarrassment. “For a big thick cock that will fill me up just right, for an alpha to take me roughly however they want, to be knotted and filled with so much come I’d be in pain…” Heeseung chocked, but Sunghoon could smell he was aroused. “And it hurts so much, hyung, because I’m all alone, and my body just  _ wants. _ ” he was not manipulative, at least not most of the time.

“Oh god… I-” Heeseung closed his eyes, attempting to calm down, “I could help you-”

“But I’d feel bad if you helped me and I couldn’t help you,” this had not been the plan, the plan was to ask Heeseung and accept whatever answer he gave. He was so close now to convincing Heeseung, Sunghoon doubted he could stop.

“It’s not the same, I don’t-” Heeseung struggled to find the right words, “I don’t want you to hate me if I hurt you.” That was too adorable for Sunghoon.

“Hyung… I’d never hate you,” Heeseung was putting a lot of effort into refusing, part of him wanted to give in and another seemed to still be fighting. It was losing the fight, though. “wouldn’t hate you, nor resent you, nothing like that.”

Sunghoon watched as Heeseung seemed to have an internal argument with himself. It was funny, or would be if Sunghoon wasn’t so on edge. He really wanted Heeseung to agree, he’d deal with telling him how he felt afterwards. He hoped that was enough to convince Heeseung to agree, because he really didn’t have anything else to add. Nothing else he could say to persuade the other.

“Okay…” Heeseung finally said, Sunghoon cheered mentally, “but we need to talk about- about what I’ll probably to you do during my rut, just so you are sure.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do that I wouldn’t agree to,” Sunghoon said feeling bold and confident, for a second, and then he blushed. He’d used up all this courage to tell Heeseung what his heat was like.

“Still,” Heeseung almost pleaded.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it.”

And they did. They sat in the kitchen in front of each other and talked about everything Heeseung knew he often wanted to do during his rut, and what he usually did instead since he was alone. Their faces were red the entire time and they stuttered more than once, but like Sunghoon had said, Sunghoon wasn’t against anything Heeseung brought up. Admitting that brought more colours to their faces, but Heeseung had insisted to go through every possibility, and so they did. Though Sunghoon felt like Heeseung was hiding something.

Sunoo walked in on their conversation at one point, and while he hadn’t heard much, he quickly guessed Heeseung had agreed. He smiled playfully at Sunghoon when Heeseung wasn’t looking, and Sunghoon groaned knowing he would tell Jungwon what he had found out. Thankfully, Heeseung didn’t noticed anything. Well, he hadn’t, until Jay walked in and wiggled his eyebrows a couple times at Heeseung.

“How did you-?” but Jay was out before Heeseung could ask.

“Sunoo probably told Jungwon and he probably told Jay,” Sunghoon rubbed his face with both hands, “or they all talked about it, either way, sorry.”

“You talked about this with Sunoo?” Heeseung asked.

Sunghoon nodded, “with Sunoo and Jungwon, someone had to convince me to convince you,” he was a little ashamed of how things had played out.

“Are you sure you want this, then? If Sunoo had to convince you…” Sunghoon stopped him right away.

“I do, I really want this,” he reassured him, “I didn’t think you’d ever agree, so I needed a little push to ask.”

“You didn’t really let me say no,” Heeseung joked, but at Sunghoon’s worried expression he added, “It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just really worried.”

“If you are sure…” Heeseung nodded, “I really thought you didn’t want anyone’s help, that you would have asked someone…”

“I don’t want to hurt you and I wouldn’t have agreed if it were anyone else other than you…” Heeseung admitted, and Sunghoon’s heart skipped a beat.

No matter how he had felt as he heard Heeseung say that, he wouldn’t get his hopes up just yet. Even if that sounded a lot like a confession, it could also mean he trusted Sunghoon that much, it didn’t necessarily mean that he liked him. However, that did give him the confidence to slowly hold Heeseung’s hand over the table in between them. Seeing as Heeseung didn’t pull away and even held his hand back, Sunghoon guessed he had more chances than he had originally thought. After his heat was over, he would definitely tell Heeseung how he felt. 

Sunoo grilled him with questions as to why it had taken them so long when he was only going to ask. Sunghoon couldn’t do much other than hide his face in embarrassment remembering everything he had said. Very accurately, Sunoo had guessed what Sunghoon had done. He seemed proud of the other, but Sunghoon wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Jake had looked at him with pity when he saw him suffering at Sunoo’s hands. But he didn’t do anything to help him, so Sunghoon counted that as betrayal. 

Heeseung and him had stolen glances and shared smiles whenever they crossed each other, especially during dinner. Sunghoon doubted his heart could stand much more, and they still had at least two days before Heeseung’s rut. He was glad they weren’t awkward with each other during those days, going as far as cuddling on the sofa as Heeseung’s rut approached. 

The cuddling was new; they hadn’t done that before even if Sunghoon had wanted to. Heeseung was always anxious before his rut, and Sunghoon always wanted to help him calm down. But he was too shy to ask and not bold enough to just sit in Heeseung’s lap or hug him while they sat next to each other. So this time, when Heeseung had silently lied his head on Sunghoon’s shoulder, he didn’t hesitate to snuggle closer to him. And when Heeseung opened his arms for him to just sit against him and nuzzle into his neck, Sunghoon did just that and he didn’t let go. Not even when the others came around and Niki looked at them confused by the development. Not even when Sunoo snickered and whispered to Jungwon. Not even when Jake looked at him knowingly.

He was spending Heeseung’s rut with him, and his own heat. And he was getting him as his boyfriend afterwards. Sunghoon was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They love each other, they just don't know it yet.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who left those really nice comments and kudos! Here's chapter two, chapter three will be up tomorrow ^^


	3. Chapter 3

None of them had ever seen Heeseung during his pre-rut period before. Usually, Heeseung would lock himself inside the special room way before his rut started, they all wondered why he did that, but they didn’t question him. Now they kind of understood why.

When they woke up it was obvious, by his scent alone, that Heeseung’s rut would hit at some point during the day. They weren’t even in the same room and they could smell him.

It became even more obvious when Heeseung growled at Jake when he got close to Sunghoon during breakfast. Heeseung had immediately apologised, but Jake just laughed it off. Sunghoon had blushed, secretly liking how possessive Heeseung seemed to be.

Jake’s incident wasn’t the only one, throughout the day, Heeseung unconsciously growled at everyone who got too close to Sunghoon. He’d almost pushed Niki when the younger had hugged Sunghoon, thankfully, Jake and Jay were there to get him to think again before he did anything stupid. It also happened the other way around, when Sunghoon got too close to any of the alphas, Heeseung would appear and pull him into his arms. Sunghoon would be lying if he said he didn’t do it intentionally a couple of times.

Heeseung was embarrassed by his behaviour, but the rest were understanding and tried to make Heeseung see it was normal. Sunghoon had subtly hinted that he liked it, but Heeseung didn’t seem to catch onto that.

After lunch, Sunghoon and Heeseung started settling in Sunghoon’s room, brining everything they thought they may need. From some emergency food, in case the other couldn’t bring them anything, to water and several changes of bed wear. They brought all of Heeseung’s pillows and some of his clothes for Sunghoon to make a nest. At first, Sunghoon hadn’t even realised he wanted to nest, but then it became obvious as he started arranging everything in his room. He guessed his Heat would probably start before Heeseung’s rut was over.

They decided they wouldn’t be using the special room since it was mostly used when spending heats or ruts alone and because Heeseung wanted a door which was easier to open. The special room’s door was sturdy and extremely hard to open, if things got too much and Sunghoon wanted to run away he wouldn’t be able to in there. The others also wouldn’t be able to get to them fast if Sunghoon asked for help. Sunghoon tried to reassure him that wouldn’t be necessary, but Heeseung insisted.

Since Heeseung shared his room with Jake, they chose Sunghoon’s room instead to spend Heeseung’s rut in. They thought it wouldn’t be nice to kick Jake out. Also, Heeseung probably wouldn’t like the smell of another alpha being around. Sunghoon, on the other hand, had a room for himself. Originally, Jungwon and Sunoo shared a room while Jay and Niki shared another. When the couples got together they swapped rooms, and now Jay and Jungwon shared one room and Sunoo and Niki the other. They also shared the bed more often than not.

They had just finished dinner, Sunghoon was lazing around on the couch waiting for Heeseung to call for him. Heeseung came out of nowhere and he didn’t look like himself. He seemed agitated and disoriented. His eyes zeroed in on Sunghoon and he went straight for him. Sunghoon didn’t even try to resist when Heeseung forcefully kissed him, tongue going deep into his mouth, Heeseung’s strong grip at his waist pulling him closer. He kissed back as best as he could, loosing himself to Heeseung’s scent.

Heeseung smelled heavily of rut and Sunghoon was ready to spread his legs and let him take him right there, in the middle of the living room. His eyes were closed and his mind was somewhere far away. He didn’t care that everyone heard him moan when Heeseung grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back to have access to his neck. Heeseung licked and kissed all over his throat and bit over his scent gland a few times making Sunghoon shiver and whimper and leak so much slick. And then Jay’s voice broke through the haze.

“Sunghoon, you have to go to your room,” he reminded him. Heeseung openly showed he was displeased with his presence and clung to Sunghoon, keeping him away from Jay.

Sunghoon sobered up enough to realized that, while he was pleasantly affected by Heeseung’s scent, Sunoo and Jungwon were not. They were affected, but not pleasantly, they were cowering and hiding behind their alphas like their lives depended on it. Heeseung’s scent was strong and territorial, like he would fight anyone that came close to them. Sunoo and Jungwon were terrified of him.

“Alpha,” he softly called, removing Heeseung from his neck, “take me to my room, where we can be alone.”

Sunghoon wasn’t sure that would work, Heeseung seemed pretty far gone, but he guessed he couldn’t be fully in his rut yet. Everyone stood still, waiting for Heeseung’s reaction. Sunghoon was doing his best to stay conscious or else he would let Heeseung do whatever with him right where he was. In a second, Sunghoon saw Heeseung’s eyes get focused, he groaned in frustration and hid in Sunghoon’s neck again. This time though, it wasn’t sexual, Heeseung had regained control of himself and was pretty embarrassed by his actions.

“Sorry,” he muttered against Sunghoon’s neck, accidentally causing shivers to run through his body.

“It’s okay, let’s go before it really hits,” Heeseung nodded and turned to start walking towards Sunghoon’s room.

Heeseung held Sunghoon’s hand and started walking, looking at the floor to avoid everyone else’s stare. Sunghoon looked over at Sunoo and Jungwon, just to be sure they were okay. They seemed to be calming down now that Heeseung’s scent had toned down a bit. Niki and Jay probably had helped releasing their own scents. Jake looked at him, silently asking if he would be okay and Sunghoon just nodded. Heeseung had been forceful just a second ago, but Sunghoon was convinced Heeseung wouldn’t hurt him. He may be rough with him, but not actually to the point of causing him pain. At least, no more pain than what Sunghoon wanted.

As they walked inside Sunghoon’s room, Heeseung closed the door without locking it. No one would want to walk inside as they all knew what was going to happen in there, and again, Heeseung wanted Sunghoon to be able to escape if he wished to. Sunghoon doubted he would be able to reach the door if Heeseung was like he had been in the living room, but he didn’t mind. Now that Heeseung was more conscious of his actions, the atmosphere was a little tense. Sunghoon sat inside the nest he had arranged and waited as Heeseung seemed to hesitate.

“I- We should- Before it hits…” Heeseung seemed nervous, but Sunghoon couldn’t understand what he was trying to say. “I think we should… start before my rut hits.” Sunghoon was taken by surprise, but he was not going to say no.

“Okay,” he breathed, still a little bothered by how much Heeseung had messed with his neck before.

“I just… I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained, “and I don’t think I’ll… properly prepare you if we wait for my rut to begin.” Sunghoon thought that the idea of Heeseung just taking him raw without notice was quite exciting, but he also knew that would hurt a lot more than he could take, so he nodded.

“Do you want to do it or do you want me to prep myself?” Sunghoon asked fast before he could feel any shame. Heeseung, however, seemed to have been hit by a truck as he heard Sunghoon’s question.

“I- ho- what- what d-do you prefer?” Sunghoon found Heeseung’s stutter out of nerves to be cute. Heeseung was being too cute. 

“Then I’ll start and you can join if you want,” Sunghoon said and he had to admit, he was getting a little embarrassed now that he had to take off his clothes.

“O-okay,” Heeseung still stayed pretty far from him, not yet getting inside the nest. “D-do you need… lube?” Sunghoon shook his head.

“Get it for later, but I’m… I’m pretty wet already,” slowly he removed his pants, he didn’t want to look at Heeseung after he said that.

He heard Heeseung looking for the lube, and as he did that Sunghoon took off his underwear as well. He debated for a second if he should take of his t-shirt as well, he’d probably end up naked soon enough anyway. He didn’t want Heeseung to rip the shirt off him, he really didn’t even if he found that hot. He liked the T-shirt more than the image of Heeseung tearing it off his body. He lay down on his back and propped his hips up a little with a pillow. Thinking in what position he was as he ran his right hand down his chest and in between his legs made him blush. Adding the fact that Heeseung could see everything from where he was standing did not help.

He had his knees up, feet planted against the mattress as he started feeling his wet hole. Sunghoon didn’t want to rush himself, and Heeseung seemed to be doing fine enough for now, so he very slowly put one finger inside. It wasn’t much, and he was embarrassed by how excited he was already, Heeseung could see how much slick was coming out of him and he was fully conscious at the moment. He didn’t want to hurry, but he needed more than one finger, so trying not to be too self-conscious, he got a second finger in.

Moving the fingers inside himself felt in between weird and pleasurable, it was not the first time he did it but he could feel Heeseung’s eyes on him. He closed his eyes just to avoid looking at Heeseung. He started moving his other hand like he usually would, teasing himself all over his chest and stomach. The soft caresses together with his fingers made him whimper a little, but not loudly like he had in the living room. He felt himself getting hard the more he touched and the more he thought about Heeseung’s stare.

“We didn’t talk about condoms,” Sunghoon was so lost in himself that for a second he didn’t understand what Heeseung had said.

“I thought we weren’t using them,” Sunghoon answered breathing heavily, “we are clean, we get tested every couple of months.” Though neither had ever spent a rut or heat with another, they were not virgins, and the company made all of them get tested just in case.

“I know,” Sunghoon looked up at Heeseung, he was pointedly not looking at Sunghoon who still had two fingers inside him and half hard. “But what about…”

“What about?” Heeseung fidgeted a little.

“Uh… what if you… get pregnant?” Sunghoon didn’t mean to moan at that moment, but he was still fingering himself and he hit a pretty sensitive place.

“Sorry, ah…” he willed himself to stop moving his fingers, “I get the shot like Sunoo and Jungwon.”

“You do?” Sunghoon nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve gone with them since they started getting it, in case it was needed,” he explained, “I know it can fail, but I think we are pretty safe.”

“Oh…” Heeseung played with the bottle of lube in his hand awkwardly as Sunghoon went back to fingering himself and touching all the places he already knew were sensitive.

“Ah!” Sunghoon may have rushed a bit getting a third finger in and he hissed at the burn.

“Do you need some…?” Heeseung pointed at the lube in his hand and Sunghoon nodded. “C-can I…?”

“Yes, please.” Sunghoon didn’t care what Heeseung was asking permission for. Anything that would get the other closer to him instead of uncomfortably standing in front of him was welcomed.

Heeseung kneeled between Sunghoon’s legs still fully clothed, which made Sunghoon feel all the lewder. Carefully, Heeseung took Sunghoon’s hand and removed the fingers from his hole, and honestly, if Heeseung wanted to finger him, Sunghoon was more than happy to let him. However, Heeseung didn’t immediately go for it, instead opting for tenderly stroking Sunghoon’s inner thighs with the tip of his fingers. The lube was placed next to them as Heeseung continued caressing all over Sunghoon’s legs and lower stomach. He got so close to his entrance and dick, but he never touched them. Sunghoon couldn’t stop his body from moving under Heeseung’s touch.

When Heeseung finally put a finger in taking pity on Sunghoon’s pleading eyes, Sunghoon felt ten times better than when he had started. He didn’t know if it was because of all the teasing he had to endure or because it was Heeseung doing it, but he didn’t care. What he did care about was how Heeseung’s finger was making him feel like he was in heaven. This time, and taking Sunghoon by surprise, Heeseung wasted no time in getting a second finger in. The little yelp that escaped Sunghoon at the surprising had Heeseung smiling playfully at him.

Heeseung spent some time with just two fingers inside Sunghoon while he kept touching him with his other hand. Going further up over Sunghoon’s chest, slightly scrapping his nipples and further down towards Sunghoon’s dick. Once again, Heeseung removed the fingers from inside Sunghoon, he was starting to get frustrated. But, he realised Heeseung had done that so he could take of his t-shirt. After that was done, Heeseung moved higher between his legs, taking the lube he poured some on his hand and placed three fingers at Sunghoon’s entrance. He didn’t push them in right away, instead he circled around it a little before slowly introducing them.

Neither had tried to go for Sunghoon’s prostate aside from that incident while they were talking. The whole thing more to get Sunghoon stretched and ready for when Heeseung’s rut started, which would be in any moment. The alpha was doing his best to fight his instincts and urges to make sure he wouldn’t be hurting Sunghoon. Heeseung was now using his mouth to lick and kiss over Sunghoon’s torso, and Sunghoon had stopped trying to contain his sounds. Every kiss and touch felt more intense and Sunghoon had moved his hands to entangle them in Heeseung’s hair.

He didn’t get to enjoy that for long as Heeseung started biting him harder, sucking at the skin and leaving marks everywhere. The first bite had Sunghoon twitching away from Heeseung, it had been unexpected and he just reacted. After that, he let Heeseung do it as much as he wanted, wherever he wanted. It was obvious to Sunghoon that Heeseung’s rut had started and he could no longer hold back. He felt pretty stretch already, so he guessed it wouldn’t hurt much even if Heeseung decided to just start fucking him.

Which was, basically, what happened.

As soon as his rut hit, and after he had his fun marking Sunghoon, Heeseung moved backwards, barely managing to take of his pants, and he instantly got his dick inside Sunghoon. Sunghoon moaned a little in pain, it was sudden and forceful, but he could take it. With laboured breathing he braced himself holding onto a pillow and Heeseung started moving with strong thrusts. It might have been more than he had anticipated, but not enough to make him want to leave. Heeseung’s scent was starting to clog his mind anyway, so he knew in no time he would not be thinking about anything other than Heeseung’s knot.

“A-alpha,” Sunghoon panted, body shaking at the intensity at witch Heeseung was pounding him, hands gripping his hips tightly and driving Sunghoon towards him.

Sunghoon kept moaning and panting, sometimes nothing coherent and sometimes Heeseung’s name. He had completely lost control over his body, his legs shaking and his hands unable to stay in one place. The only reassurance he had that Heeseung knew it was him there and not any other random omega was the occasional grunt of his name mixed with other pretty animalistic sounds. That was enough for him. Tears fell from his eyes at the force of the whole thing, his muscles felt tired and his throat was starting to hurt, yet he could not bring himself to want Heeseung to stop. Not while he was pounding mercilessly into him or as he marked him even more. Specially not when Heeseung leaned over him and kissed him viciously. He started to taste iron as his lip started bleeding at some point while they kissed, Heeseung biting it strongly. He couldn’t resist and he didn’t want to.

His mind was elsewhere; he couldn’t think anymore. Unexpectedly Sunghoon came as Sunghoon started feeling the base of Heeseung’s dick swelling. His orgasm ripped through his body and gave him no time to even moan, his voice getting caught in his exhausted throat. Heeseung didn’t stop kissing and marking him, when Sunghoon moved his head to the side, Heeseung simply started kissing his neck. Come laid on Sunghoon stomach, dick twitching as he continued to be stimulated, legs parted and mostly unmoving except for the occasional spasm. Heeseung’s knot kept getting bigger and it was making moving to be more difficult and painful.

“Heeseung… Alpha please, your knot, give me you knot…” Sunghoon begged, all his body felt sensitive but he still needed to have that.

It worked almost like a spell, Heeseung thrusted his hips violently and he pressed against Sunghoon with all his strength as he came inside him. Sunghoon moaned loudly together with Heeseung as he felt like he came a second time even though his cock was spent against his skin. He tried hard to regain his breath, panting and swallowing the extra saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. But the stretch from Heeseung’s knot and the exhaustion that came from handling all of Heeseung’s ferocity had left him more tired than he expected. Heeseung was still attached to his neck, but he also seemed to have trouble breathing.

This was just round one of many, and Sunghoon did not look forward to getting back to work after all of this was over. He’d definitely need time to recover.

“Oh my god,” Heeseung murmured as he stopped biting Sunghoon’s neck.

“You okay?” Sunghoon would have chuckled if he’d had the energy.

“Am _I_ okay? Are _you_ okay?” Heeseung got up slowly to look Sunghoon in the eye, he tried his hardest not to move his lower body as they were still connected.

“I’m fine, I’m not the one going through a rut,” Sunghoon answered, trying to joke a little, “you didn’t hurt me.”

“I made you bleed and cry, but you say I didn’t hurt you,” He softly caressed Sunghoon’s face with one hand, moving a few sweaty strands of hair out of the way.

“Yes.” Sunghoon reassured him, “how are you feeling?”

“Not… Never been this conscious while in rut before,” he admitted, “I hate saying this actually helped when you probably had a hard time.”

“Hyung…” Sunghoon sighed and shook his head, he wasn’t going to argue with him, at least not while they were like that. “Do you think you can reach a bottle of water without moving much?”

Heeseung tried, in the process he moved a little more than he had expected making Sunghoon hiss. It wasn’t too painful, more unexpected than anything else. It got him the water he needed, so he didn’t complain, even if Heeseung looked a little guilty about it. He drank half of it before stopping thinking if he drank anymore he’d end up wetting himself, and not in the sexy way.

“How long does it usually take?” Sunghoon asked.

“Uh… like ten minutes? I’d say I’ll be able to pull out soon…” Heeseung was holding himself up with his arms around Sunghoon.

“I mean, in between waves” Sunghoon clarified, though it was good to know that too.

“I don’t- I don’t know?” Sunghoon looked confused, “I don’t usually have breaks from… all of it.”

“You usually go two full days of uninterrupted rut craze and you never thought of asking for help?” Sunghoon thought if his heat were to be constant, even if it were to only last a day, he would have gone insane already. He couldn’t imagine being in that state for two full days without a break.

“W-well… I-it’s not that bad?” Heeseung tried, and had it not been because it would literally hurt him if he did, Sunghoon would have kicked Heeseung.

“Let’s see how long it takes between this and the next one so we can be more prepared for the one that follows,” Sunghoon suggested and Heeseung nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about this one, I hope you all liked it! Next chapter it gets worse!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned.

They got used to Heeseung’s rut pretty fast. They had about 3 hours in between each wave, which was a lot of time for them to feel awkwardly self-conscious. They used that time to clean themselves a little, eat and drink, sleep and all those basic needs they couldn’t ignore. They even got to try other stuff in between, mostly as the next wave got closer and they started feeling horny. They were a little shyer and self-conscious during that, but it was worth it as it got them more comfortable and ready when the following wave hit.

It was during one of those moments, as Sunghoon sucked Heeseung’s dick, that it happened. It was hard to tell who was enjoying it more, if Heeseung or Sunghoon and that should have been indication enough. Sunghoon’s heat was about to start. For Sunghoon, it had been unexpected, he had seen the signs, even before Heeseung’s rut began, but he didn’t pay much attention to them. Now, there he was, inside the nest he had built, Heeseung’s dick deep in his throat and three fingers up his own ass, leaking slick and pre come.

Sunghoon felt the heat starting to pool in his abdomen and more slick had started to come out than before. Then the need for something bigger to fill him hit full force and he realised. Yes, his heat was definitely there. He guessed, to some extent, Heeseung’s presence probably helped so it wasn’t as strong as usual. He still needed a cock in him and if he could choose, he’d preferred for it to be Heeseung’s.

So without any warning he did what he wanted. He let go of Heeseung’s dick, pushed him down and straddled him, getting Heeseung inside him as fast as he could. He sank down and moaned throwing his head backwards. Heeseung moaned as well, the unexpected movement had him moving on instinct and he held onto Sunghoon’s thighs. Heeseung didn’t catch up immediately to what was going on, his own rut coming back full force just as Sunghoon started moving.

The alpha didn’t seem to mind the position they were in, letting Sunghoon do whatever he wanted. He was probably calmer because they had done it quite a few times already, and smelling the heat on Sunghoon, he probably just wanted to please the omega.

“A-alpha…” Sunghoon said as he moaned, riding Heeseung with everything he had, but after so many rounds, his legs were ready to give out. “Alpha… I n-need…”

“What do you need omega?” Heeseung’s tone was teasing, but Sunghoon was too far gone to notice or care, “tell me, I’ll give you anything.”

“You.” He moaned, “your knot- your come… I need…” he begged, “need you to f-fill me up, _please_!” He was desperate, Heeseung wouldn’t make him wait.

Heeseung sat up and held Sunghoon’s waist with both arms, he started thrusting up as Sunghoon bounced on top of him. With a few rough kisses over Sunghoon’s neck, over his scent gland, Sunghoon came with a loud cry.

It was dangerous, to kiss and bite so close to the gland, but Heeseung couldn’t stop doing it and Sunghoon hadn’t complained. Heeseung kept going, neither his rut not Sunghoon’s heat were giving them a break. Sunghoon cried more, but he was still encouraging Heeseung to keep thrusting, he was still begging for Heeseung’s knot and come. Sunghoon had his hands holding onto Heeseung’s shoulders to help himself go up and down, Heeseung leaned up to kiss his damaged lips as his knot got caught inside Sunghoon.

“Going to come…” he grunted against Sunghoon’s lips, biting onto the lower one as he spilled inside Sunghoon for who knows how many times that day.

“Yes! Yes… thank you…” Sunghoon cried as he came a second time. He kept kissing Heeseung as he came down from his high.

They continued to kiss softly as they were while they waited for Heeseung’s knot to go down. Sunghoon’s mind returning to him, yet he didn’t have the energy to resist the urge to just keep kissing Heeseung. He didn’t care that neither of them was under the influence of their rut or heat as they kept kissing. He also didn’t care that the kisses they were sharing felt like the most intimate thing they’ve done all day, even if they’ve done plenty of stuff including kissing on several occasions. This kisses simply felt like they were trying to say something, tell the other how they felt without saying a word. It made Sunghoon’s heart stutter as he realised Heeseung was kissing him just as gently.

“You are in heat,” Heeseung said once they could separate, as he handed Sunghoon some water.

“It seems like it,” Sunghoon accepted the water and drank it slowly, “I think your rut made my heat come early.”

“It’s weird though, the rest don’t have their heats and ruts synced up yet…” Sunghoon shrugged.

“Mine was coming in a couple of days at most anyway, so it’s not that strange,” also, his eagerness and excitement may have had something to do with it. There was no reason for him to mention that.

Heeseung hummed, “How long do you think it’ll last?” He asked, wondering how much longer they would be locked in pretty much just having sex. He was not complaining though.

“Maybe a day or a day and half longer than your rut?” Sunghoon wanted to give a more accurate answer, but his heat wasn’t the most consistent thing, never had been. Heeseung nodded and decided to cuddle close to Sunghoon.

As much as Sunghoon loved the time they were spending together, he just hoped his heat would be a short one. He knew it would be once he strated feeling it coming again, not even an hour had passed since they last had sex and he was already craving it again. This could only mean it be a short, but quite frequent, one. He didn’t know how to tell Heeseung, who was almost falling asleep spooning him, the he needed it, him, again.

So he didn’t.

Sunghoon stayed trapped between Heeseung’s arms as the other fell asleep, the heat spreading all over his body as it slowly consumed him. Being so close to Heeseung, to an alpha, helped, Sunghoon didn’t feel in pain, just needy. At first he could handle it, he panted and mewled a little here and there when Heeseung moved in his sleep or when he tighten his grip around him. But as minutes passed, it started to get worse. He was sweating and having a hard time staying still. Slick was leaking from him and he was as hard as he could get. When Heeseung pressed closer to him, he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against his crotch, slowly getting Heeseung hard.

At some point, Heeseung thrusted his hips forward making Sunghoon gasp at the unexpected movement. It may have been how loud he was becoming, or all the movement against Heeseung’s dick, regardless of what had caused it, Heeseung finally woke up.

“Sunghoon?” He sounded confused, and Sunghoon could only whimper in response, “baby, if your heat’s troubling you, you should have woken me up…” he said softly and placed a kiss at the back of Sunghoon’s neck.

Heeseung kept kissing his neck. With a little bit of trouble, Heeseung managed to get himself inside Sunghoon while he held Sunghoon’s leg up. Sunghoon came instantly, but that wasn’t enough to subdue his heat. Lazily, Heeseung started fucking into him, not consumed by the rut haze himself, he decided to go slow but deep.

“A-alpha, p-please…” Sunghoon, however, was having none of it. He needed it deep and hard and _fast_. Heeseung chuckle as he bit Sunghoon’s shoulder.

“My pretty, needy omega…” he whispered, but still complied by going faster.

With the new speed, Sunghoon got closer and closer to his release, again. He didn’t need much, he just needed Heeseung to knot him again. By that point, Sunghoon’s come was almost transparent, and it made it seem like he was pissing himself more than coming.

In the position they were in, Sunghoon couldn’t do much. He just moaned and groaned as Heeseung hit all the right places. Heeseung kept kissing and marking the back of Sunghoon’s neck and shoulders. Even if not to the extent of when his rut was in full force, Heeseung had to be affected by Sunghoon’s heat. Sunghoon couldn’t think much about it, all his thoughts focused on getting filled and knotted. He whined a few times when Heeseung slowed down and promptly screamed and Heeseung thrusted into him with as much force as he could.

He needed to come, and Heeseung was making him feel so much. But he refused to come without Heeseung’s knot in him. Heeseung hadn’t asked him to wait, and he didn’t know why he wanted to hold it, but he was not questioning it. He couldn’t. He was crying in desperation, and he could hear Heeseung comforting him, telling him he could come if he wanted to. But it just wouldn’t come out.

As soon as Heeseung’s knot popped inside of him, he was coming again and he felt himself coming down from the haze.

“Sorry, I’m not letting you rest…” Sunghoon said with some difficulty when the fuzziness was mostly gone.

“Don’t worry, I’m better rested than when I spend my rut alone,” Heeseung attempted to joke, but it just made Sunghoon feel bad for Heeseung and all his past ruts.

By the time the second day of Heeseung’s rut was coming to an end, they realised his rut had extended, possibly to accommodate to Sunghoon’s heat. They had already fucked in every position possible given the available surfaces, and Sunghoon noticed Heeseung seemed to prefer the ones where he could kiss his neck easily. It may be an alpha thing, Sunghoon reasoned, a need to have access to the omega’s scent gland. Easy access to claim, to possess.

He couldn’t think much of it while they had sex, his mind elsewhere, but while they were waiting for Heeseung’s knot to go down he’d think about it. The unexpected possessiveness that Heeseung seemed to have. The apparent need he had to mark Sunghoon everywhere. How he’d always try to get Sunghoon to expose his neck as much as possible. Sunghoon liked it. He liked it way more than he should, probably, and he wanted to think it was because it was _him_ , and not just because he was an omega.

It was close to the end of the third day, close to the end of everything for both of them, when Heeseung did what he feared the most.

They were having sex once again. Sunghoon lying on his stomach, only his ass was slightly separated from the mattress, legs pressed together and toes curling. Heeseung was fucking into him from above, chest flushed against Sunghoon’s back and he was kissing and biting all around Sunghoon’s nape. Both of them were moaning messes, grunting and whimpering, breathing hard and getting air stuck in their throats. They needed each other more than they needed oxygen.

Heeseung kissed his way over to Sunghoon’s scent gland, he nibbled at it savouring the sounds Sunghoon let out when he did. Sunghoon was crying, tilting his head to the side, feeling oversensitive all over, not even knowing how many times he had come already. He needed more, he needed Heeseung to bite him harder.

“Please, alpha, _please_ ” Sunghoon begged, he wasn’t sure what he was begging for, but he needed whatever it was.

And Heeseung, he just wanted to give the omega everything he asked. He shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t give in to both of their instincts. He knew that, as they were close to the end of their rut and heat, that they would have certain urges they shouldn’t listen to. Like the very tempting desire Heeseung had to bite Sunghoon on his scent gland hard enough to claim him. He’d manage to avoid doing so up to that point and he knew he should resist just for a bit longer.

Yet, Sunghoon was leaving the spot all out in the open and was begging him for something. Like he would take anything as long as it was Heeseung giving it to him. Sunghoon could feel the moment Heeseung completely lost control of himself. He went harder and deeper into him and was biting him everywhere, always staying away from that area that felt the best. That place Sunghoon desperately wanted Heeseung to bite. Later he would realise how stupid he was, tempting an alpha like that.

Sunghoon exposed his scent gland to Heeseung as much as he could, he was pretty much presenting it to him, pleading him to bite him there. And then he did. As Heeseung’s knot got caught inside Sunghoon, as they both came Heeseung bit down hard on Sunghoon’s scent gland.

Sunghoon felt electricity run though his body and everything was more intense. Every part of his body felt on fire, it started on his neck but spread all over in an instant. He’d never come so much, he’d never felt so good before, so complete. Heeseung was softly lapping and kissing the bite mark he’d left, licking the blood that was dripping from the wound.

This was what Sunghoon desperately wanted and pleaded for.

It took them longer to come down from their haze, minds completely fogged by the bite mark, the one that claimed Sunghoon as Heeseung’s omega and him as Sunghoon’s alpha definitely. Sunghoon’s mind couldn’t think further than how nice it was to have their scents mixed together, how wonderful it felt to have Heeseung wrapped around him even if his knot had gone down and he was no longer inside of him.

Everything around them already smelled like them because of everything they’ve been doing, but now _they_ smelt like each other a little bit, and it was permanent. He would always smell a bit like Heeseung and Heeseung would always smell a bit like him. Sunghoon was so content, so incredibly happy and comfortable he started purring, something he hardly ever did.

Heeseung seemed to be just as blissed out by it, scenting him as much as he could. And Sunghoon knew, as his mind started to clear up, he knew they should get cleaned and properly talk about what just happened. Despite knowing this, Sunghoon was so relaxed and safe and tired that he started to fall asleep.

He was rudely awoken when Heeseung suddenly pulled away from him as if he had been burned. As confused as he was, Sunghoon couldn’t understand a word Heeseung was saying.

Heeseung was mostly mumbling in a panic, which didn’t help Sunghoon understand at all. “I’m so sorry, Sunghoon…” that, he understood, though he didn’t know what Heeseung was apologizing for. “I should have- I didn’t mean-” Heeseung’s scent spiked in fear and anxiety. Sunghoon wanted to comfort him but as soon as he tried to get closer to Heeseung he flinched and almost leaped to the other side of the room.

It hurt. Sunghoon wanted to help his alpha, but his alpha was rejecting him. His eyes started to sting and he couldn’t stop the tears. He’d cried a lot in the last two days, but none of those times had it been painful. Not once had he felt so wounded. Sunghoon felt choked up, and that just made things worse. He was supposed to comfort his alpha, and now he was crying. He felt useless.

Heeseung, naked as he was, bolted out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit happened :D   
> Still not confident in how I write smut, but I liked how I wrote everything else!   
> (Don't worry, the angst doesn't last long)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeseung panics and needs a little push to make the right thing.

“Heeseung-hyung? I thought we wouldn’t see you until- why are you naked?” Sunoo found Heeseung sitting on the floor in a corner of the living room, curled in and possibly panicking.

“I did something stupid,” Heeseung whispered, but it was loud enough for Sunoo.

“I can see that,” Sunoo pointed at him, on the floor, naked.

“Why does it smell of rut here?” Jake walked in behind Sunoo, who just pointed at the mess that was Heeseung on the floor. “Why are you on the floor?”

Heeseung curled further into himself, hugging his knees as close to his chest as he could. “Horrible, I did something horrible… to Sunghoon.”

“You hurt him?” Jake seemed ready to punch him, Heeseung would have let him.

However, Sunoo noted how Heeseung seemed to coward away when he heard Jake’s protective tone. He noticed how Heeseung was not behaving all strong, angry alpha like he had when his rut had started. But he was definitely still in rut. He squinted his eyes suspiciously, what had happened that got him like that.

“Okay, on with it, what did you do?” Sunoo asked crossing his arms, Heeseung didn’t want to tell them, didn’t want them to hate him too. But they would know sooner or later anyway.

May as well get kicked out of the group earlier.

“I… c-claimed him,” again, he whispered, it was as if his voice didn’t want to come out. He didn’t want to say it out loud so maybe it wouldn’t be true.

“What do you mean you _claimed_ him?” Sunoo sounded mad, Heeseung understood.

“Didn’t mean to…” he almost sobbed, “it’s my fault, I knew… and I still… I was doing so well and not- but then I just… I fucked up so badly…”

Heeseung hid his face, he wanted to disappear. When Sunghoon suggested they helped each other, he knew it was a bad idea, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. Sunghoon was so pretty, so unfairly beautiful and nice and everything Heeseung wanted but couldn’t have. And yes, he was particularly aggressive during his rut and he really didn’t want to hurt the omega, but he also doubted he would be able to stop himself from claiming him if he just had him there. It sounded awful, he felt awful, Sunghoon deserved so much more. He deserved to be properly courted and pampered and taken care of. He deserved everything and Heeseung took all of that from him.

Heeseung could try to take care of him, he could try to give Sunghoon all the things he deserved, but he still had claimed him by force and he’d never be able to give him the opportunity to choose. Heeseung had ruined that for him and he wouldn’t blame Sunghoon if he hated him. He almost had no doubt that, once his heat was over, Sunghoon would resent him, at the very least.

God, his heart broke when he saw Sunghoon started to cry. He had caused that, he made him cry and smell distressed. He was the worst.

“Heeseung, I swear I’ll-” Jake tried to get closer and, a bit reluctantly, Sunoo stopped him.

“Calm down,” He told him even though Sunoo was probably as furious as him, “listen, I don’t care what you are thinking, you need to go back in there.”

“But-” Sunoo put up a hand stopping him.

“No, you don’t understand.” Sunoo pointed at Sunghoon’s room, “you left your newly claimed omega, alone, while in heat,” Heeseung whimpered at the thought of how painful that must be for Sunghoon. “You are still in your rut and he’s still in heat and you can solve all this after that’s done with.”

Heeseung hesitated, “I can’t…” he couldn’t face Sunghoon, not while he was in heat and still wanted Heeseung even though the real Sunghoon probably despised him.

“Oh, yes you can,” Sunoo was, in that moment, scary. “You’ll go in there and comfort the hell out of your omega before you do damage you really can’t reverse.”

He wanted to protest, Sunoo had no idea what was going on. Heeseung had already done irreversible damage. Jake finally calmed down, at least a bit, as he exhaled frustrated. He obviously wanted to protect one of his best friends, and Heeseung didn’t blame him. He was glad Sunghoon had so many people that cared for him, that could help him recover from what Heeseung had done.

“Hyung, I respect you,” he started startling Heeseung, “and as mad as I may be right now, you have to go in there with Sunghoon.” Heeseung looked up at him from the floor, “I would have killed you already, but he needs you.” Heeseung opened his mouth to deny that, Sunghoon did not need him.

“If you say he doesn’t need you I will kick you,” Sunoo warned him, “just go in there and fix this, every second you spend away from him you are hurting him more.”

And yet still, Heeseung doesn’t move. He knew they were right, but he was terrified and ashamed of himself. If only he had been stronger, if he could have resisted for a bit longer, if he had said no when Sunghoon asked. But how could he deny anything to Sunghoon, he was a weak, weak alpha. He had no control over himself, he had no control over his instincts. He was disgusting and everything Sunghoon shouldn’t have to deal with.

Jake rolled his eyes, walked forwards towards Heeseung and grabbed him by one arm. “Come on, hyung,” he said as he pulled him up and started dragging him back to Sunghoon’s room.

“I saw more than I wanted,” Sunoo said covering his eyes, “at least Sunghoon was definitely satisfied.”

Heeseung blushed but let himself be pulled back to Sunghoon’s room. At the door, Jake looked him straight in the eyes, like he was judging him, scrutinizing him. Or maybe he was arguing with himself, trying to find reasons not to hit Heeseung.

“I can smell how overwhelmingly sad he is from here, if you fuck this up again I’m not letting Sunoo stop me.” Heeseung nodded, even if he doubted he could fuck it up more than he already did. Honestly, he didn’t understand why they were doing this, but he did know he’d have to at least stay with Sunghoon until his heat was over.

Jake opened the door for him and pushed him inside. Somehow, Heeseung was grateful for that, he doubted he would have walked in himself. He zeroed in on Sunghoon, he was lying inside the nest, curled into a ball, crying while he hugged himself. Jake closed the door just as Heeseung felt his heart fall all the way to his stomach, breaking into a thousand pieces. Why had he let his omega alone? Even if he had claimed him without consent, he shouldn’t have left. At least not until Sunghoon was back in his right mind.

“Sunghoon…” he walked closer to the nest, he could see how Sunghoon was trembling in there, “oh, baby, I’m so sorry…” slowly, he stood next to Sunghoon, waiting for him to turn and look at him.

“I-I’m not g-good for alpha…” he sobbed, “I’m u-useless…” Heeseung didn’t wait anymore, he got into the nest and held Sunghoon close to his chest.

“No, Sunghoon, you are not useless,” he whispered softly, “you are perfect for me, baby, perfect.”

Heeseung was glad Sunghoon wasn’t resisting his touches, he was even getting closer to him. Sunghoon nuzzled against him as he kept crying, Heeseung patted his hair and kept whispering sweet things. It took a while for Sunghoon to calm down, but Heeseung didn’t let go even when he had stopped crying and shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let it show that I love Sunoo...


	6. Chapter 6

Sunghoon didn’t know how long he had been in his room alone, crying. He didn’t know what he had done, but he knew it was his fault, he wasn’t enough. His thoughts rapidly spiralled down from there, after Heeseung left the room.

He’d been a fool to think Heeseung would ever want him outside of his rut, the other had ran away as soon as he realized what he had done. And Sunghoon wasn’t even a good enough omega to calm him down. He was a failure, he was hopeless, he had no use. Even if he didn’t want to cry anymore, it hurt, and everything smelt of Heeseung and him and it was not helping. Because Heeseung had been there but he wasn’t there anymore.

Because Sunghoon wasn’t worth it.

And then the door had opened, he didn’t need to look to know who it was, and he kept crying. When Heeseung came closer to him and called his name all tenderly, he had to stop himself from turning and just pulling Heeseung close to him.

“I-I’m not g-good for alpha…” he had said, “I’m u-useless…” He needed him so much, but Heeseung didn’t need him.

He lost the battle when Heeseung got in the nest with him and hugged him close, he couldn’t keep resisting. Not really listening to what Heeseung was saying to him, he turned around and nuzzled and cried and savoured the little gentle touches Heeseung gave him. It took a little for the tears to stop falling and his body to stop shaking, but once that stopped he immediately started purring.

Sunghoon hated himself for not being able to stop it, even though Heeseung obviously didn’t want him and was just trying to calm him down. He hated that he couldn’t stop the feeling of love and pleasure that took over his body just because Heeseung was beside him. He was conflicted, but he’d let the feelings wash over him until his mind became his own again.

Finally, he inhaled Heeseung’s scent, now partially mixed with his own. He smiled softly with his eyes closed, but also a little sadly.

“Heeseung-hyung?” He whispered, sounding even a little scared. Heeseung hummed and he sounded so satisfied and peaceful that Sunghoon didn’t want to part from him, didn’t want to talk about what happened.

But they had to.

“How are you feeling?” and Heeseung sounded like he _cared_ , like he cared for Sunghoon as more than just his friend and groupmate. It almost made him cry again, if Sunghoon hadn’t let his hopes up, he wouldn’t have suffered as much.

“I’m… not okay,” he didn’t want to lie, they had to have an honest conversation, preferably, before either his heat or Heeseung’s rut made them sex crazed again.

“Sorry,” Heeseung started and Sunghoon chuckled, exhausted and resigned, “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault…” He was playing with his fingers against Heeseung’s chest. He thought they should take a shower soon, they were disgusting.

“But it is, I… I knew this would happen,” Heeseung said, “I shouldn’t have agreed, but I… I couldn’t say no… and I- I didn’t mean to- ugh,” Heeseung dropped his head against the mattress. “I did something terrible.”

Sunghoon’s chest constricted in pain, “please, please don’t say that,” his voice wobbled a little as he held in the tears. “You did nothing wrong…”

“Don’t defend me… I- I claimed you, without asking, without warning I just- I took that from you,” Heeseung hugged him closer, it was tearing Sunghoon apart. “I knew that could, that _would_ happen, and I did my best to not… to resist biting you…” Heeseung sounded like he was falling apart with every word, “but I’m… weak, I did it anyway and… you must hate me…”

“Hyung, I don’t hate you…” As much as he didn’t want to, Sunghoon had to separate from Heeseung to be able to look him in the eye. “You couldn’t have known you’d… that I’d beg for your bite.”

Heeseung grunted in frustration, “it has nothing to do with you asking for it, while you were pretty much unable to think.” Sunghoon was confused.

“You wouldn’t have bitten me if I hadn’t been so… like that,” he blushed remembering, even if a bit fuzzily, how he had acted. Heeseung shook his head.

“Pretty sure I would have done it anyway…” Heeseung brought Sunghoon closer again, “I always try getting to you…” Heeseung admitted.

“What do you mean? You… never do anything,” Sunghoon was speaking directly into Heeseung’s neck from how Heeseung was holding him.

“During my ruts, I always try to break down the door,” Sunghoon couldn’t see Heeseung’s face, but he could tell he was nervous, “trying to get to you.”

“To an omega.” Sunghoon corrects him, but Heeseung shook his head.

“To _you_.” He insisted, “I want you so much I- can’t control it, can’t control myself.” Sunghoon’s heart starts beating fast at Heeseung’s words, “I knew I wouldn’t be able to… to stop myself from claiming you if you were with me, but then you offered to… and I’m so weak I couldn’t say no.”

Sunghoon’s brain stopped. His mind became completely blank; he couldn’t believe what Heeseung was admitting to. Still, he didn’t know if Heeseung wanted him outside of his rut, he needed to know before he fully let himself believe, let himself hope. A little part of him, however, betrayed him and was ready to fall completely into Heeseung. Sunghoon had to remain calm, as calm as he could manage, they had to talk about everything and leave no room for misunderstandings.

“Then why did you run?” Sunghoon asked, and he felt more fragile than he had expected, “if you wanted me so much, why didn’t you stay here?”

Sunghoon heard Heeseung’s heart beat louder, “I couldn’t face you, I couldn’t,” he choked on his words. “Sunghoon, I _claimed_ you without your consent, I-”

“I begged, literally begged, for it.” Sunghoon tried to calm Heeseung down, but it didn’t work. Heeseung pushed him away from him enough to be able to argue back.

“But you couldn’t consent, not-” Sunghoon sat up in the nest, interrupting Heeseung.

“Heeseung, I wanted you to claim me-” Heeseung sat as well, if only to keep arguing, Heeseung needed Sunghoon to understand that he wasn’t in the wrong, the only one that had any blame was Heeseung himself.

“During your heat! It doesn’t count-!” Sunghoon finally snapped as Heeseung started raising his voice.

“I always wanted you to claim me!” He almost shouted, voice loud enough to be heard above Heeseung’s who went mute as he heard that. “I always wanted it, I’ve thought about it so much… but you didn’t seem interested.” He explained, “so when Sunoo and Jungwon suggested I offered…” he became quieter the more he said. “I thought it was a good chance? Not for, maybe not for it to happen during the first rut or heat we spent together, I wasn’t expecting that, but eventually?” He was looking at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers. “And you seemed so into it, so into _me_ the days before your rut I thought… I thought of confessing after your rut was over.”

Heeseung stayed quiet, and Sunghoon was too terrified to look up at his reaction. He’d said more than he should have, more than he had planned to, but there was no going back. Nervous and anxious as he was, a thousand thoughts went through his head. He tried shutting them up, but it was hard and Heeseung’s silence wasn’t helping at all.

He wanted to believe they would be okay, that even if Heeseung didn’t feel the same, they could still be friends. Being claimed did complicate things a little, but he was sure they could work around it. And even if it pained him, he knew there were treatments and therapy for claimed omega’s who either were claimed by force or their alpha had left them. To help them get over it.

Not being able to take the silence any more, Sunghoon looked up cautiously. Heeseung was… he seemed stunned, Sunghoon couldn’t tell if he was breathing at all. Panic raised in him, had he messed up that badly? Should he have kept quiet? Maybe Heeseung thought he said all that because he was still in heat, even if it was pretty much the end of it and he wasn’t feeling any needs at the moment. Maybe Heeseung didn’t want to believe him because dealing with an omega who didn’t want to be claimed was easier than dealing with an omega who was, almost completely, in love with him.

“You want me?” Heeseung’s voice was strained, but he was looking at Sunghoon with big hopeful eyes and Sunghoon could only nod, “even… even when you aren’t in heat?” Sunghoon nodded again.

For good measure, he added, “I love you.”

“Oh.” Sunghoon’s heart stopped, maybe that had been too much, “but I claimed you.”

“Heeseung, I loved you before all this,” he was in this deep already, may as well go all the way. “You claiming me when I was begging for it, when it made me feel better than I had ever felt in my life, when I wanted it so much in heat or not, isn’t going to make me suddenly stop loving you.”

Heeseung reached with his hand to cup Sunghoon’s face, “I’m sorry.” Sunghoon held in his breath, this was it. “I’m sorry I ran away, I’m sorry I didn’t notice, I’m sorry I left you when you were crying and needed me, I’m sorry I didn’t do this the right way.” Sunghoon swallowed to keep himself from crying again, Heeseung softly caressed his cheek with his thumb, “you deserve better, so much better than this, than what I am…”

“But I want you…” he said almost inaudibly.

“And you have me, and I’ll try to be what you deserve,” Heeseung said bringing his free hand to the other side of Sunghoon’s face, placing his forehead against Sunghoon. “I… I love you so much, I’ll work hard to be everything you need.”

“You are everything I _want,_ ” Sunghoon insisted and tentatively moved to join their lips in a soft kiss.

They smiled into the kiss like fools, most of the tension, confusion and sadness had dissipated. Sunghoon felt loved and appreciated as Heeseung continued to kiss him. He’d already felt that before, every time they had kissed, but he hadn’t allowed himself to believe at the time. However, Sunghoon didn’t let them go too far, he still thought they needed to, at least, shower before either of them got too horny to care about all the dried come and sweat.

Showering together, they took longer than they should have and it had turned into a less than innocent moment. Mostly just touching, kissing and grinding against each other, had they taken ten more minutes, they would have had sex in the shower. Sunghoon wasn’t really against the idea, but his heat was approaching the last wave and he wanted to be in his nest as soon as possible.

He also wanted Heeseung to bite him again. So, as Heeseung kissed him, holding his knees up against his chest while he pounded into him with all the passion and strength of his rut, Sunghoon voiced his desired. He did struggle a bit to get the words right, especially because he didn’t want to stop kissing Heeseung and his thoughts were all mixed up by Heeseung’s dick.

“A-alpha… bite- bite me again,” he pleaded as he moaned.

“I am biting you,” Heeseung teased, breathless, and as if to prove his point, he bit Sunghoon’s lip.

“No… ah!” Heeseung moved lower and bit over his throat. “I… I want…” not being able to speak as Heeseung continued to thrust into him making even breathing hard, he tilted his head to the side and pointed at his gland with a slightly erratic hand.

“Baby…” Heeseung moaned, “it’s- it’s not going to do anything more, I bit you there already…” he kept moaning and grunting every other word.

“But… I want… _please!_ ” Sunghoon pleaded, Heeseung couldn’t really say no, so he leaned and bit, not as hard as he had the previous time, but enough to leave another mark, one that would fade eventually.

Sunghoon, deep down in a part of him that was still rational, knew it wouldn’t feel as intense as the previous bite. But he still wanted it, and Heeseung seemed to like marking him everywhere possible. But he still felt like something was missing. Heeseung seemed to feel the same as he licked, kissed and nibbled around the area some more.

“And if…” Heeseung started but hesitated, “if you bite me?” Heeseung stopped moving for a moment to let Sunghoon think.

What he was suggesting was serious, they were already bonded, but it could be reversed to some extent. It would take time and a lot of effort and it would definitely never be the same for either of them, but it could be done. If he were to bite Heeseung as well, it would be pretty damn impossible for them to ever reverse it. It was also so unusual for an alpha to let an omega claim them, people would definitely comment on it. Sunghoon forced himself to focus on Heeseung’s face, on his eyes, trying to see what he was thinking.

The only thing he saw was love. Heeseung was letting Sunghoon decide this for him, despite the both of them not being in the best moment to think over something so important.

“This is not…” he had to stop, his thoughts still a bit all over the place, “because you…” He hopped Heeseung understood, he needed to know it wasn’t because Heeseung felt guilty he had claimed Sunghoon so soon, so unexpectedly.

Heeseung let go of Sunghoon’s legs, which immediately went down without the support, to get closer to Sunghoon more comfortably. “No, I… want you to,” he said, “I really want you to, but I want… you to decide this time,” he was probably struggling as much as Sunghoon was to stay rational.

Sunghoon hooked his hands behind Heeseung’s neck and brought him down for a deep kiss. They probably shouldn’t do it, but at that point, Sunghoon didn’t care anymore. They’d have to live with this decision and he could only hope they wouldn’t regret it later. As they were, he also doubted he could stop himself now that the idea was in his mind. Resuming his pace, Heeseung didn’t even leave space in his brain to think of anything else. Sunghoon felt himself getting closer to his orgasm, and so he started sucking hickeys down Heeseung’s neck, stopping right on top of his scent gland.

“You sure?” he breathed out, just in case Heeseung changed his mind.

However, Heeseung just leaned closer to him and angled his head to expose his neck even more, though Sunghoon was pretty much buried in it already. Sunghoon bit softly over it and delighted at the sound that came out of Heeseung. He left a hickey there before sinking his teeth permanently marking Heeseung. Once again he felt electricity travel all over his body, he felt high as he came all over his and Heeseung’s stomachs and chests. He felt blissed out and as Heeseung’s knot tied them together, he came again instantly. It was intense enough to make his whole body spasm and Heeseung moaned as he probably felt the same.

Sunghoon almost started laughing as he realised he couldn’t feel his legs anymore and could only imagine how sore they would be once it was all over. He couldn’t say any of it, though, as Heeseung leaned in for a kiss he was not about to turn down. They kissed wetly and messily, not having full control of their bodies, but enjoying it just the same. They must have kissed for minutes as, by the time they separated, Heeseung’s knot had gone down and he position himself to lie next to Sunghoon. Cuddling him closer, but not wanting to move much as they kept regaining their strength.

Without realising it, they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tomorrow is the last chapter! It's mostly like an epilogue, but I hope you all like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy this sweet little thing :)

When they woke up, both their rut and heat had ended. It felt weird having slept through the end of it, but Sunghoon was glad that was over. Heeseung was clinging to him and didn’t seem like he would let go any time soon. Sunghoon was not complaining, if he could stay in Heeseung’s arms all his life, he would. But they had to clean up and eat. They also had work to catch up to, probably, and since Heeseung had been out there, they also needed to explain some things. They would have to explain a lot of things to the managers and such, but all that stress could wait a day or two until their bond fully settled.

He guessed, for at least a day or two, Heeseung would be extra possessive of him and Sunghoon wouldn’t want to leave his side unless it was absolutely necessary. They would gross out the other members so much with how sweet they were going to be to each other. They would also probably kiss and scent each other as much as physically possible. And if he was honest, Sunghoon couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for the other members and what they would witness. Serves them right for all they had done. Jake was the only victim here.

“Hyung,” Sunghoon tried to get up, but Heeseung wouldn’t let him, “we have to get up.”

“In a minute,” he slurred sleepily and went to scent Sunghoon.

“Mm… you can do that after we shower, I feel gross,” he told him, but didn’t stop Heeseung from scenting him some more.

In the end, it took them over half an hour to get up. Getting to the shower was harder than anticipated, Sunghoon’s muscles ached all over and it pained him to move. Heeseung had almost no strength left to help him. Showering, once again, took them way longer than intended, though they were too tired to do more than just stealing kisses from each other.

When they got out, Sunghoon looked at himself in the mirror. As far as he could see, almost all of his body was covered in bite marks, hickeys and bruises in the shape of Heeseung’s hands. Had he not just gotten out of his heat, he would probably be turned on. He admired the mating bite for a bit longer, bringing his hand up to touch it. It ached in all the right ways. Heeseung came behind him and hugged his waist, kissing the mark. He started purring almost instantly, he’d have to get use to that as well, he knew he’d start doing it a lot more around Heeseung. He glanced in the mirror at the mark he had left on Heeseung’s neck, and felt his chest full.

“You don’t regret it, do you?” Heeseung spoke from where he was. Sunghoon smiled.

“No,” because he didn’t, no matter how messy, how spontaneous, how disastrous everything had been, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. “Do you?” Heeseung shook his head.

“God, I love you,” Heeseung chuckled, “I meant it, you know? I’ll do everything to be the best for you.”

Sunghoon purred, blissed, “I’ll do the same,” he turned inside Heeseung’s arms to face him, putting his arms around Heeseung’s neck. They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other close and enjoying their bond.

“We should probably get dressed.” Heeseung broke the silence. They laughed as the realisation that they were naked, hugging in the middle of the bathroom came to them.

They walked around touching each other one way or another, being holding hand or straight up hugging. They managed to join the others for dinner after three days of, almost, not seeing any of them. They still probably reeked of sex, but so did Sunoo, Niki, Jungwon and Jay most other day, so they couldn’t complain.

When they sat down to eat, Sunghoon almost sat on Heeseung’s lap, he had no doubt Heeseung would have let him, but that would have been just a little much. He settled for holding Heeseung’s hand under the table, it did make it hard for Heeseung to eat, as he was holding his dominant hand, but Heeseung wasn’t about to let go either.

Sunghoon was also going to sleep in Heeseung’s bed, no one would stop him. His room smelled of heat and rut and sex, he’d left the window open and Heeseung had helped him clean up all the blankets and pillows. They threw everything into the washing machine, and even with new sheets, he was not sleeping there. He also _needed_ to sleep with Heeseung, so the alpha’s bed made total sense. They weren’t going to have sex, they were too tired for that, they would probably just cuddle and sleep, so no one could complain.

For some reason, Sunghoon forgot he had a very notorious mating mark that the others would like to ask questions about. The fact that they could also see the bite Sunghoon left on Heeseung didn’t help them at all.

“Sunghoon, you were getting a boyfriend out of this, not a mate,” Jungwon sounded and looked tired, not physically, but mentally.

“We skipped a few steps,” Sunghoon murmured shyly.

“When I said ‘fix this’ I didn’t mean let him bite you as well,” Sunoo was ready to hit Heeseung, or Sunghoon, whoever needed to be hit.

“What? When did you say that?” Sunghoon didn’t know anything about that.

“When he ran out of your room, naked, and sat in a corner of the living room almost having a panic attack because he’s stupid.” Sunoo deadpanned, “don’t let him run around naked again, there’s things I don’t need and don’t want to see,” Sunghoon hissed at Sunoo, but was quick to recover from the possessiveness he suddenly felt.

“Oh no, Sunoo, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… hiss at you…” he apologised, feeling embarrassed. Sunoo just laughed in his face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not stealing your man, no matter how much he’s packing,” Sunoo laughed even more as Sunghoon face turned a deeper red. Heeseung kept minding his own business, putting effort into eating with his other hand. “Besides, I have my own.” And Sunghoon couldn’t see Sunoo’s hand, but seeing as how Niki had flinched and bite back a whine, he had a pretty god guess of where Sunoo had placed it.

“Sunoo, not on the table,” Now Sunghoon understood where Jungwon’s exhaustion came from, Sunoo was close to his heat and he always turned into a bit of an exhibitionist during that time.

“At least not while we are eating,” Jay added, knowing they couldn’t stop Sunoo unless they tied him up. Sunoo rolled his eyes but let go of Niki, who audibly sighed as he relaxed.

“Heeseung-hyung?” Jake called him, “I want to apologise for being so… harsh towards you.”

“Did that also happened when he was naked panicking in a corner?” Sunoo nodded as an answer to Sunghoon’s question.

“No, no, it’s fine, I needed that,” Heeseung told him after he swallowed. “And I… I felt better knowing others care about Sunghoon that much, that you would put him before you, that you’d protect him.”

“Of course, and just to make it clear, I will castrate you if you hurt him,” Jake calmly said, “I respect you and you are my friend, but that will not matter.”

“Maybe don’t castrate my mate, yeah? I’m sure if either of us does something to hurt the other we can talk it out and solve it,” Sunghoon interjected.

“Fine,” Jake stopped trying to look intimidating, it was doing nothing on Heeseung who seemed happy by how Jake was behaving.

“Hyung, would it kill you to let go of Sunghoon’s hand for like ten minutes so you can eat properly?” Jay finally asked, watching as Heeseung kept struggling with his food.

“It would kill me,” Sunghoon answered instead.

“Way to be dramatic,” Niki snickered. “You’ll survive for ten minutes, I’m sure Heeseung-hyung will even eat faster just for you.”

“I was going to sit on his lap, he’ll be able to use his hand freely then, do you want that?” Sunghoon looked at him like the idea of letting go of Heeseung even for a second was dreadful.

“Let them be, Niki, they just mated,” Sunoo defended them with a sigh. In that moment, Jungwon let his head hit the table startling everyone.

“I cannot deal with this, they’ll be annoying for days before they can start acting like they can live without touching 24/7,” he lamented, Jay rubbed his back attempting to comfort him. It helped a little.

Later, they went to Heeseung’s bed, Jake told them not to have sex about five times before he figured they were probably a little too tired to do more than just sleep, and maybe kiss a little. They cuddle, drained from the three days they spent together, finding they were completely pleased with how things had turned out. Sunghoon thought to himself, he’d gotten way more than he had expected from just offering Heeseung help with his rut. He needed to thank Sunoo and Jungwon for pushing him to do it.

He nuzzled closer to Heeseung and let sleep take over him. They could figure out a new room arrangement when the morning came, there was no way he was ever again sleeping anywhere else that wasn’t in Heeseung’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know (in case you care) I will be writting more heehoon a/b/o and, well, just more heehoon in general! May write other ships as well, but mostly focused on them.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably still a lot of mistakes in this, and there's no betas here because I suck, and don't hold much hope for the smut parts. But like... if you enjoy my first attempt at this maybe leave kudos and comments? Tell me what you thought and how I can improve? I accept all kinds of criticism!


End file.
